infinite_pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
CPC01
Sekai ga Abunai? Tasukete-Kyua Ribon! Is the first episode of Crystal! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode starts with a scene of Sparkle Kingdom, showing the weakness of the Crystal Rose. Then, a monster called Darkness, blows fire at the Crystal Rose and laughs evilly as the special jewels spread out to the human world. Meanwhile, a girl named Harusaki Rurumi is shown shuffling on the ground. For she is a transfer student at Hoshimi Middle School, she was very scared of introducing herself. As she entered the classroom on her first day, everybody stared at her. This made Rurumi even more nervous. She tried to introduce herself like she had practised the last night, but no words came out of her mouth when she was speaking. She wanted to cry and go home. Her teacher, Matsumoto Sensei, said that it's okay to be shy and to tell her to go sit in her seat at the back of the classroom. A few people giggled. Suddenly, Rurumi heard someone call her name a few times. She had fallen asleep in class! The class laughed and Rurumi's face went bright red. It was finally lunch time, and Rurumi was sitting alone. Then a boy came up to her and sat next to her to say hi. The boy was the most popular boy in the school, Kawatake Daichi. He was the student council president, and Rurumi developed love at first sight. Rurumi was more nervous than ever, and said to herself that she looked stupid because she couldn't say anything. Daichi asked if she was okay, and he heard about how she fell asleep in class. Rurumi told him that she didn't get enough sleep last night because of nerves. Daichi replied that it's okay to be nervous when your new. That afternoon when she was walking home, a girl called Hinata Natsuyo, ran up to Rurumi and asked if they could be best friends. Before she could answer, Natsuyo told her that she has never had any 'true' friends either, and that she would love to be friends with a girl like her. Rurumi said that she was a weird person and that she wouldn't be a very good friend. Natsuyo frowned and walked away. Rurumi felt bad. Rurumi couldn't go to school the next day because of stress, and she went for a walk. She saw a girl on the swings, who looked like a person like her, because she was alone and seemed very shy. So Rurumi sat on the other swing, and noticed the other girl was Natsuyo! Before they could say anything, a strange boy called Lez cut one of the chains of Rurumi's swings. Rurumi fell, and Natsuyo ran up to her to ask if she was okay. Then, Lez took Natsuyo's arm while another villain, Yami, asked what he was doing! and that she was stronger than him! and that she should be 'Darkening her heart'. Rurumi finally had the courage to tell them two to stop, and to let Natsuyo go. Lez told her to do what she wants, as Yami pointed her finger to Natsuyo's heart and made a monster called a 'Darkling'. Rurumi panicked and did not know what to do. Then a high pitched voice told her to transform into a Pretty Cure. When she turned around, a cute fairy mascot called Bow, was holding a rectangular shaped item, which Bow said was called a Cure-Passport. She handed it to Rurumi and told her to transform to save her friend, and to shout - Pretty Cure! Crystal Heart!. Rurumi still did not know what was going on, but shouted the spell, which turned her into Cure Ribbon. Major events * Rurumi fell asleep in class * Rurumi developed love at first sight on Kawatake Daichi. Trivia *Harusaki Rurumi transform into Cure Ribbon for the first time. *Bow appeared for the first time. * Crystal! Pretty Cure is the third season where the first episode ends straight after the lead cure finished transforming after Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * Crystal! Pretty Cure is the third season where the lead cure is a transfer student, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Smile Pretty Cure. Characters Cures * Harusaki Rurumi/Cure Ribbon Mascots * Bow Villains *Lez *Yami *Darkling Secondary Characters *Hinata Natsuyo *Kawatake Daichi *Matsumoto Sensei Category:Episode List Category:Crystal! Pretty Cure Category:Crystal! Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Emma-chi Category:Fanseries Category:Episodes